Memloss
by DawnPapaya
Summary: Harry Potter, Twilight,and Lion King! I tried to do this story a while ago but it didnt take off, so i re-did it. :D I hope youz like it!


Memloss Chapter 1

**Memloss Chapter 1!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or Lion King. silent tear

Rating: … This chapter would have to be PG at least…Just cause it has some language. Not much, but enough.

A/N: This is my very very first fanfiction ever! Yay! Its not very good, I know, but I thought: "Its worth a try right?". I don't use apostrophes very often… if that bothers you, sorry. I just don't like them. snarls at apostrophes Anyway, ON WITH THE FANFICTION!!

Being Embarrassed In Front of Hundreds of People. Featuring: Ron Weasley

"Mum! I'll be FINE!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley, I don't want you in Diagon Alley by yourself! You don't know what kind of people are lurking out there, just waiting for the right tall boy with flaming red hair, just waiting to sna-"

"Ill go with him Mrs. Weasley." Said a voice from behind us.

"Oh, Harry, dear! I _would _feel better if there were two of you…" she turned to Ron and said, "All right Ron, but I want you to meet the rest of us at exactly noon at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and to get your new school things. Not a MINUTE LATE!!"

"Thanks Mum! We'll be there."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Weasley!" exclaimed Harry. He didn't think this would work, but he had proved himself wrong.

"So… Where do you want to go first?" asked Harry.

"I was thinking Fortescue's. Im in the mood for a banana split with extra hot fudge." His eyes glazed over and his mouth watered profusely just with the THOUGHT of that delicious banana split with extra hot fudge…Maybe even some cherries… But he was awoken from his daydream when he walked in to a pole. He rubbed his forehead dazedly, and turned around to see Harry doubled over with laughter, trying to choke out some words.

"I tried to laugh laugh warn you, mate giggle, chortle but you were too busy thinking about that banana split!!" Then he collapsed right on to the cobbles of Diagon Alley, shaking with silent laughter. People asked Ron if his friend was ok, and after two people like that he decided to just go to Flortescue's, and if Harry wanted to lay there on the street looking like an idiot, let him. He hadn't gone two yards before he heard Harry's irregular breathing, which was occasionally interrupted by an outburst of giggles. They finally reached Fortescue's and Ron orders his banana split with extra hot fudge rather grumpily, and Harry had a nutty fudge sundae. Harry recovered from his laughing fit a bit, so they talked about where to go next.

"Why don't we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies? You can pick out your dream broom!"

"Buy the time I have enough money to buy it, there'll be a faster broom out and it'll be the same as it is now. Me getting passed by butterflies, and you zooming ahead." Ron said gloomily. "I hate being poor."

Harry stayed silent; always embarrassed about the small fortune his parents left him.

"Well look who we have here!" a voice drawled from behind them," Potty and the Weasel."

"Shut your face, Malfoy." spat Ron. He and Harry had whipped out their wands on instinct and people were staring and whispering about them.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Shut it for me?" Malfoy taunted, sneering.

"Maybe I will!" shouted Ron, struggling against Harry's hold on the back of his shirt.

"Dude, just ignore him." Harry said, "He just loves watching you blow up. Save it for school."

Ron calmed down and Malfoy strutted away, and Harry checked the time.

"Holy shit dude!! We have to meet your mom in like 3 minutes!!"

"CRAP!! How will we ever make it there in time??"

But they did make it, with about 12 seconds to spare. Mrs. Weasley was frantic with worry, watching the seconds tick by. When she saw Harry and Ron sprinting towards her, she sighed with relief. They went inside the Leaky Cauldron had lunch and got their school supplies and went back to the Burrow. Harry smiled to himself when they arrived and thought "I'm home."

**A/N: **Well how was that for a first chapter of a first fanfic?! The ending isn't that great, I know. TT Oh well. Kittens for everyone who reviews!!


End file.
